This specification relates to image search.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query. For example, when a user submits an image search query, i.e., one or more terms that an Internet search engine uses to search images, the Internet search engine can generate a group of image search results responsive to the image search query, and present them to the user. However, for certain queries, translations of the queries in particular languages have better results (e.g., more relevant results, more diverse results, more numerous results, etc.). For example, if the query is the name of a Japanese popular culture icon, search queries in Japanese will likely have better results than search queries in English. Therefore, a user who enters an image search query in a given language for a particular subject may not be presented with as good of image search results as the user would be if he or she had entered the same search query for the particular subject in a different language.